Nightwing
' Robin' ''(Richard "Dick" Grayson) is a member of The Team, and the protégé of Batman. He is incredibly agile, with agility at a level equal to or above that of his own mentor. Furthermore, Robin is a vastly skilled martial artist, and a capable technology expert. Within the team, he has been a vigilante for the longest time, fighting crime for 4 years under the tutelage of Batman, since the age of 9.Comic-Con: Young Justice & Characters video History Early life Richard "Dick" Grayson is the child of the acrobatic circus family "The Flying Graysons" of Haley's circus. His parents, John and Mary Grayson, (along with his aunt and older cousin) fell to their deaths in a trapeze "accident" by the means of Tony Zucco when he was 9. His uncle also fell but survived only to be paralyzed for the rest of his life and unable to care for Richard. Richard has since lived with Bruce Wayne and made the transformation to Robin under Bruce's training (even bringing Zucco to justice together). Young Justice issue #6 Robin intensely fears that he might not be as fearless as his family (both biological and adoptive) is supposed to be.Young Justice Face Your Fears Independence Day and the Cadmus Incident Prior to the formation of Young Justice as a team, Robin was seen alongside Batman fighting Mr. Freeze in a Gotham City park. Soon afterward, he along with Aqualad, Speedy and Kid Flash received a tour of the Hall of Justice, the Justice League's faux headquarters. But Speedy soon informed them of the true base: the Watchtower, an orbiting satellite and voiced his distaste of being treated like a sidekick. Soon after Speedy's departure, the Justice League is called away on a mission, while a secondary situation involving a fire at Cadmus Labs occurs. The young heroes decide to infiltrate Cadmus (based on Batman voicing his long standing suspicions about the lab) where they uncovered the hidden genomorph project. They then investigated Project Kr (chemical symbol for the element kryptonite) and discover a pod containing Superboy whom they release hoping to assist him. However he, alongside a mind-controlled Guardian instead turns against them and they are captured by and turned over to Mark Desmond. After reporting the break in to the Cadmus' board of directors, Desmond is ordered to clone and dispose of the heroes, thereby safeguarding their hidden activities from being known by the public and gaining spies close to the Justice League. As the cloning process was being administered, Superboy arrived after overcoming the mind-control and freed the heroes before the four of them made their escape. Robin outsmarted Desmond by hacking the Cadmus systems, which gave them a head start. After they made it to the top floor, they were confronted by Desmond, who had mutated himself into a mindless monster Blockbuster, driven solely by the desire to halt their escape at any cost. During the battle, Robin had the other young heroes destroy the pillars supporting the ground facility of Cadmus, collapsing the building on themselves and Blockbuster. After the battle, the young heroes confronted their mentors about the way they had been treated and stated that together they had formed a powerful team, and that it was time they were treated as partners rather than sidekicks. Batman and the League eventually conceded to the idea, and opted to turn the group of teen heroes into the Justice League's covert black-ops team. They then gave the new team their own headquarters in Mount Justice and introduced them to their fifth member: Miss Martian. Time with The Team Soon after Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad attempted to convince Speedy into joining their new team, while helping him battle against Brick. Speedy however refused the invitation. Returning to Mount Justice, Red Tornado suggested the kids work on team building skills, which eventually resulted in the team revealing their real names to each other. The only exceptions were Superboy who had no other name at the time, and Robin who was under orders of Batman to keep his identity secret. After taking Miss Martian's Bio Ship for a ride, the team faced off against Mister Twister, a battle which eventually helped to cement them as a team. Soon after, the team was given their first official mission, in which Batman sent them to investigate an island where the villain known as Bane had gained and created his Venom serum that allowed him his inhuman strength. Robin immediately asked who would lead, but Batman opted to let the team itself make the call, resulting in Robin and Kid Flash arguing over who was better suited for the role. Due to his history with Batman, Robin made the assumption he's the best man for the job and attempted to lead the group as they found themselves not only having to face against Bane, but also Kobra. However, he failed to work properly with the team due to his assumption that the others would be able to anticipate his actions the same way Batman did. This resulted in the team nearly being defeated by Kobra. Realizing he's not ready for the job yet, Robin gave control over to Aqualad, whom he felt was better suited. Aqualad himself said that he would lead only until Robin was able to take command. The group managed to stop Kobra's plans, but they technically failed at their intended mission. However, Batman remained pleased with the fact the team did some good. During the team's first training session with Black Canary, an alert was given to the team that they had a new mission, which involved delivering the disassembled pieces of an Amazo robot to STAR Labs. Robin and Superboy teamed up to guard one truck of Amazo's body, while the rest of the team guarded the other. However, they were attacked by Professor Ivo's MONQIs, and due to Superboy's anger and impulsive nature, they escaped with the Amazo parts. Superboy proceeded to rush off in pursuit, leaving behind Robin. Together, Robin and Kid Flash tracked Amazo, Ivo and Superboy to Gotham City, and more specifically, Robin's own school Gotham City Academy. There, they found Superboy fighting the robot and proceeded to help. The three heroes (along with a mysterious archer) worked together to defeat the robot, and surprisingly soothing Superboy's anger somewhat. On August 8, the team proceeded to enjoy a day of fun on the beach, sans Kid Flash who was stuck in school back in Central City. They were then assembled by Batman and the League, to meet their new member Artemis, before being assigned protective detail of Dr. Serling Roquette, who was rescued by Roy, now going by the name of Red Arrow. Dr. Roquette was responsible for creating a sort nano-bot so powerful they could destroy anything it came into contact with and absorb the information from items that they consumed, and now that she's done their dirty work the League of Shadows wanted her dead before she could devise a anti-virus to counteract the nanotechnology. The team proceeded to do their best to protect her, but found the Shadows' agent Cheshire far more dangerous than originally thought. Locating where the nano-bots were, Robin and Superboy proceeded to stop the League of Shadows from activating it on Wayne Tech, while the others attempted to get an virus implanted into the nanobots. Dr. Roquette managed to send the virus to Robin, who used his wrist computer to upload it to Wayne Tech and shut down the robots before they could do any real damage. Personality Because he is only thirteen, Robin is slightly immature, toying around with and manipulating villains and getting into trouble. No doubt brought on by the fact that he has been trained by Batman, Robin gets along very well with people who are older than him. Despite Batman's influence on Robin, the two have very contradicting personalities. While his mentor is cold and very serious, Robin's demeanor is quite the opposite. Robin is naturally a very lighthearted individual who seems to take joy in nearly everything that he does. While on missions, he can often be heard laughing in the middle of battles, particularly during acrobatic feats, though this is possibly used to simply intimidate foes due to the echoing and creepy nature of his laugh. When simply interacting with his friends, Robin behaves in a jovial and often times "little brother"-like role, in which he jokes freely about his teammates, and even pokes fun at them when they make mistakes. He seems to have a particularly close friendship with Kid Flash, whom he is able to joke with and often treats like a brother of sorts. Robin also seems to take great pleasure in over-thinking words, and re-working them in childishly odd manners. For example, after hearing the word "underwhelmed" and "overwhelmed", he began to question why people were never just "whelmed", and thus proceeded to use that word at assorted moments, often incorrectly. Despite his childlike behavior at times, Robin is a natural tactical thinker, often coming up with plans for the team on the fly, and figuring out complex situations faster than many of his teammates. He is also very pragmatic and prefers to think ahead. During the team's brief scuffle with Guardian, Robin took the liberty to activate the elevator to escape instead of fighting alongside his team and he had no qualms about Miss Martian delving into his mind to retrieve his memories, something Artemis was uneasy about. He's an extremely intelligent individual. Robin initially considered himself to be the natural leader of The Team, citing his longer experience as a hero. However, this experience and his strong working relationship with Batman led him to mistakenly assume that the other members of the team would understand and follow his plans without him explaining them. This unfortunately caused problems on their first mission against Kobra and Bane. He subsequently claimed that Aqualad would be a better leader for the team. While Aqualad accepted the role, he stated that both he and the rest of the team expected Robin to eventually take the mantle, due to the fact he was more suited for the job. Still, Robin seems to be a bit resentful of Aqualad as leader of the team, due to the fact Batman pays him more attention during Young Justice missions. However, Bruce later tries to ease his resentment, by playing a one-on-one game of basketball when they return to Wayne Manor. Characteristics Robin is a 13 year old vigilante. He has a muscular and acrobatic build. Clothing His uniform is comprised of a red tunic, black pants, boots and gloves, all of which to be made of a sort of protective body armor, that still allows him great mobility. On his tunic, an "R" symbol is visible, and around his waist he wears a gold colored utility belt with various pouches for his equipment. Around his shoulders he wears a cape that is black on the outer lining but gold on the inner lining. To protect his identity, Robin wears a black stylized domino mask at all times. While he wears the mask, his eyes appear completely white. When he is dressed as a civilian, Robin is seen wearing a gray or black jacket, black or dark blue jeans and a green or an orange hoodie. He also wears black sunglasses to cover his eyes to hide his secret identity. When he goes to the beach, he wears dark blue swim trunks with a red lining. In "Schooled", Robin is shown in a picture at his school, Gotham Academy, wearing a school uniform and without a mask or glasses. In the episode "Downtime", Robin was shown working out in Wayne Manor, without glasses or mask, and appears to have dark blue eyes. Powers & Abilities Powers Robin possesses no known superhuman powers, but instead relies on his physical conditioning, acrobatic prowess, and keen detective skills taught to him by the Dark Knight himself. Robin is also the team's strategist, intellect and most importantly, their hacker. Due to these skills, Robin is considered the most highly trained and experienced member of the Young Justice team, and has also been crime fighting the longest. Robin and Artemis are the only team members without superhuman powers. Abilities Though Robin technically possesses no superhuman powers, his courage, skill, experience, determination and personal strengths are enough to make him a capable fighter. *'Conditioning': Having undergone an evidently vigorous and intensive training regimen under Batman, Robin has exercised physical form to near-perfection for someone of his age for the purposes of fighting crime. **'Speed': Robin is shown to be able to run at above the average speed for a teen of his age. **'Endurance': Robin's endurance is at the peak of a boy his age and size. **'Agility': Robin has proven to be at the peak of human agility. **'Strength:' Robin's physical strength is considerably higher than that of an ordinary teenager due to the conditioning he received from Batman. In an interesting scene he was able to punch a small crater into a wall. *'Movement': **'Master Martial Artist': Robin can take out his enemies with ease possessing his knowledge in martial arts and agility. **'Master Acrobat': Robin has proven to be able to perform complex aerial maneuvers. **'Master of Stealth': Robin is a master at stealth, capable of disappearing and reappearing without anyone noticing. **'Escape Artistry:' Robin is capable of escaping from various traps and locks in impressive time. **'Marksmanship:' Robin is an amazing marksman, almost comparable to Artemis and Red Arrow. He utilizes his Birderangs and almost never misses his target. *'Mental': **'Detective Skills: Robin has shown impressive deductive reasoning. **'''Vehicle Driver: Excellent at motorcycle driving. **'Master Hacker and Computer Technician': Robin has shown that he is more than capable of easily gaining access to almost any computer or program he wants in a matter of seconds. He was easily able to hack into both Justice League and Cadmus files with little to no effort on his part. Weaknesses Despite his intense training with Batman, Robin has all the weaknesses of a human 13 year old boy, and usually must resort to dodging attacks from superhuman foes rather than taking them head-on like other heroes might. In early episodes, Robin has shown a lack of conventional teamwork, where during certain situations, he would disappear abruptly either to scout ahead or perform some other sort of task, without notifying anyone else. This is not to any ego or inconsideration however, but instead because of the fact that while working with Batman, their partnership has grown to the level where they can anticipate each other's moves without having to vocalize them. While this works well for him and Batman, this does not work with the rest of Young Justice. Robin's immaturity and childlike confidence in his own abilities has also proven to be a weakness as he will impulsively attempt to combat opponents who are either superior in terms of fighting skills to his own or metahumans who are considerably dangerous, such as during his one-on-one fight with Kobra or a mind-controlled Superboy. Equipment Weapons Like Batman, Robin carries a variety of weapons in his utility belt that subsitutes for superpowers and allows flexibility in attack type. These include: *'Birdarangs': Shuriken like objects,acting like boomerangs, that are used as long range attack weapons with various uses, such as explosive, or ones that release gas. *'Grappling guns': Hand-held devices that fire a grappling hook across far distances giving Robin the window to make hasty escapes and climb high objects and buildings. The grapple lines can been lengthened and pulled back utilizing the buttons on the gun. *'Escrima sticks': Another close combat weapon, these are twin fighting sticks that Robin uses, often while in civilian garb. *'Tazer': Robin carries around a hand-held tazer, that can be used both short range and long range. The exact voltage of the electrical blast is unknown, but it was enough to slow down Superboy. *'Gas pellets': Tiny-marble like devices that gives off a thick gray smoke which allows Robin to make hasty escapes. Close contact with the smoke can be disorienting for enemies. *'Holographic Computer': Robin also has a computer interface and hacking cable attached to his glove which gives him easy access to building schematics and data files. There is a USB-cable that he can hook up to larger systems that allows him access. Vehicles *'Robin's motorcycle': Robin has his own personal mode of transportation, a customized sports coupe motorcycle. When its battle mode is activated, the motorcycle splits in half. The back half turns into a flying laser cannon that protects Robin from attack. It can also split into a pocket bike if the main body is heavily damaged and is activated through Robin's glove computer. Relationships Batman Although the exact history of Batman's (Bruce Wayne) relationship with Robin has not yet been revealed, it is implied that Batman took Dick Grayson in at a young age, and spent many years educating and training him in his role as Robin, making him the most experienced member of Young Justice. Batman's general opinion of Robin, although rarely stated vocally, is high. When working in the field, they behave as a well-oiled machine, able to anticipate each other's moves, actions and plans, without the need to vocally communicate with each other. Despite being his mentor, Batman seems to attempt to treat Robin as a partner, rather than simply a sidekick, hearing him out when he states his opinion and even conceding to his points should they prove correct or logical. Batman is very protective of Robin (such as not allowing him to ever reveal his identity to the rest of his teammates) which villains use to their advantage; but they underestimate Robin's ability which commonly leads to their downfall. He seems to also view Robin as a natural leader of the Young Justice team, but has not pushed him into the role. Despite his new duties as a member of Young Justice, Robin still lives primarily in Gotham and works alongside Batman when not on League Business, unless matters are urgent enough that he must substitute work with the team with missions alongside the Dark Knight. Batman does not display it easily, but he loves Robin, and shows it through "tough love", as one could call it. Robin has similar feelings in return. Aqualad Due to being one of the oldest members of the team, Aqualad is naturally the team's big brother. This relationship is most obvious between Robin and Aqualad. While Aqualad is the mature rational older brother, Robin behaves far more impulsively and immaturely, which often results in Aqualad having to keep him in check. However, despite their extreme differences in personality, the pair of them get along very well, showing great respect for each other. When time came for the team to chose a field leader, Robin initially saw himself as the most appropriate leader of the team, citing his greater experience despite being the youngest member of the team. However, Aqualad explained that Robin's experience and his strong working relationship with Batman meant that Robin assumed his teammates could follow his plans without much explanation, whereas the team really needed a leader who would be clear. Robin instead suggested that Aqualad should be the team's leader, and Aqualad accepted. Nevertheless, Aqualad claimed that Robin was a natural leader and would one day be ready to take control of the team. Despite this, Robin has been shown on at least one occasion to get jealous of the attention Batman gives to Aqualad due to his status as team leader. Artemis As for right now, the friendship between Artemis and Robin is also underdeveloped, due to a lack of interaction. However, when Artemis first joined the team, he seemed to be one of the quickest in the group to accept her without question. Furthermore, when Kid Flash continued to give her a hard time, he was quick to defend her and ask Kid Flash ease off on her. Artemis and Robin also share in common the fact that they are the only two members of the team not to have superpowers. They will both attend Gotham Academy. Kid Flash Robin's closest friend in the team is Kid Flash (Wally West), having met and been friends before the creation of the team. Despite Batman's orders for Robin not to reveal his secret identity, Robin openly admitted to him which school he attended in Gotham. Robin trusts Kid Flash to such a great degree that he has revealed his secret identity to him. They are constantly joking with one another, and a share a close familiar relationship that seems reminiscent of brothers. While they are obviously close, they enjoy to poke fun at and mock each other when one or the other fails at something. They bicker quite often regarding assorted inane topics. However, an argument regarding the role of who would be the leader of the team arose and Robin felt he was more suited for role, while Kid Flash felt that he was. Kid Flash called Robin "a 13-year-old kid" and Robin sarcastically dubbed him "a mature 15". In the end, they both agreed that Aqualad was more well-suited for the role. Robin often calls him "KF" and "Kid" as a nickname and in return, Kid Flash calls him "Rob". Miss Martian The friendship between Robin and Miss Martian as of now is rather underdeveloped. They rarely have had much one-on-one interaction, but they do seem to get along rather well. During the first episodes, Robin seemed to have a slight crush on her, sometimes competing with Kid Flash. Robin also seems particularly interested in Miss Martian's numerous abilities, and enjoys watching her use her shape-shifting powers in particular. Miss Martian meanwhile seems to see him as a little brother, smiling at his jokes and even ignoring his immature behavior. He calls her by the nickname "Miss M" (also sometimes calls her by her real name, M'gann.). Superboy The friendship between Superboy and Robin is also somewhat underdeveloped as of the moment. During their initial encounter, Superboy seems to dislike Robin solely due to he fact that Robin had issued him orders. However, it seems that Superboy has come to accept Robin's tactical thinking and even orders as a good thing, and has not as of yet had another outburst for when Robin tells him to do something. The pair of them are often teamed up together when the group splits up, which seems to work moderately well as neither of them seem to have any particular issues against each other. However, Superboy's impulsive anger often interferes with Robin's attempts at thinking up a plan for them to work together. Still, like the others, Superboy seems to treat Robin like a little brother of sorts, although not as emotionally as Aqualad. He has even at times taken on Robin's own play on words such as saying, "Feeling the aster", and smiling at Robin. Superboy has shown indications of jealousy at Batman and Robin's relationship, although this has not impacted his personal relationship with Robin. Alfred Pennyworth Alfred is the butler of the Wayne family and primary caregiver for both Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson. His history with them has not been revealed yet, however he seems to take a great interest in their well-being and pride in their relationship as a father and son, smiling as Bruce offers to play basketball with Dick, while claiming it's training. Appearances Production notes Greg Weisman stated that he chose Dick Grayson as Robin because Young Justice was sort of a Robin origin story and putting Jason Todd or Tim Drake would be doing injustice to the series. Trivia *Batman forbids Robin from revealing his identity, leading him to wear dark glasses when in civilian clothes, even around other members of The Team. Kid Flash knows his secret identity, but it's a secret that he alone knows. *Robin is the youngest yet most experienced member of the team. *Robin is the hacker of the team employing the computer device on his wrist. *He is the first hero to be seen on-screen in the show. *He attends Gotham City Academy, where he has won awards. A school photo that reads "2011 Gotham City Academy Mathlete Honoree Dick Grayson" is hanging in a trophy cabinet there that Superboy destroys. *Jesse McCartney claims that Robin does not have a love interest.McCartney, Jesse (2010-11-26). "Jesse McCartney Talks "Young Justice"". Comic Book Resources. Retrieved 2010-12-11. *Despite being in The Team, Robin still continues to work as Batman's partner in Gotham City. This has caused him at least one incident in which he couldn't join his team on a mission, as seen in Denial. *He is arguably the youngest member of The Team, due to the fact that while Superboy was only chronologically 16 weeks old upon his introduction, he is physiologically 16 years old. *Robin's laughter is a trait that has never been shown in previous versions of the character in other media, but a new trait for this series. Background in Comics & Other Media *Dick Grayson as Robin is considered the first official adolescent sidekick in comic book mythology. This is subtly hinted at in the show by stating the Robin has been working as a sidekick longer than everyone else. *In the comics' main timeline there have been four other Robins aside from Dick Grayson: Jason Todd, Tim Drake, Stephanie Brown and Damian Wayne. **Additional non-canonical Robins include Carrie Kelley in Dark Knight Returns, Robert Chang in Digital Justice, Alfred in Dark Allegiances, Richart Graustark in Thrillkiller, Robin Drake in Riddle of the Beast, Rochelle Wayne in Reign of Terror, Rodney (a non-human ape) in Dark Knight Dynasty, Tengu in 1996 Elseworlds, and Tris Plover in Legends of the Dead Earth. *In the original Young Justice Comic series, the role of Robin was held by Tim Drake, rather than Dick Grayson. Dick Grayson as Robin, Nightwing and Batman meanwhile has been a member of such as the Teen Titans, the Titans, the Outsiders and the Justice League of America. *In the comics, Dick Grayson currently shares the Batman identity along with Bruce Wayne due to the events of Batman Incorporated. Other identities that he has used in the past include Robin the Boy Wonder, Nightwing and for a short time Renegade. *This is the twelveth animated appearance of Dick Grayson as Robin. Previous versions have included The Adventures of Batman, The Batman/Superman Hour, Batman with Robin the Boy Wonder, The Scooby-Doo Movies, The Super-Friends, DC Animated Universe (Batman: The Animated Series, The New Batman Adventures), Teen Titans, The Batman, Justice League: The New Frontier, Batman: The Brave and the Bold and Batman: Under the Red Hood. *As Nightwing, his trademark weapons are his escrima sticks. Robin is seen using escrima sticks in the episode "Schooled". *This is one of the preeminent occasions where a team of teenage heroes included Dick Grayson, but did not have him leading the team from the start. In both comics and the Teen Titans cartoon, Dick Grayson has always been immediately tapped as team leader. Notable Quotes *"You're overwelmed, Freeze was underwelmed, why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?" -Independence Day *"That guy is not whelmed... not whelmed at all." -Fireworks *"Well, we hate to see you disturbed. Let's see if you're more turbed once we kick your can!" -Welcome to Happy Harbor *"If 'dislike' is the opposite of 'like', is 'disaster' the opposite of 'aster'? See, instead of things going wrong, they go right!" -Schooled *"Yes! The infiltrators have been outfiltrated!" -Infitrator *"Or underwhelm you. Hey, why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?" -Bereft References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:The Team